Wolf meets Monkey
by teknoman Dark
Summary: finally the third chapter is finished, hope that you'll like it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, only own the characters: Sharaki, Caine Wolravion and Chindra  
  
It was a normal morning at school for the young demi-sayain. The science teacher Mr. Hyd Rogen was telling about chemical formulas, stuff he learned years ago. He then looked at his sides, with on his left side Erase blabbing his ears of and right side Videl glaring holes in his head and Sharpener who's nursing his wounds after a failed attempt to pick up Videl. And behind him his twin sister Chindra and Sharaki passing notes to each other while giggling all the way. Yep, just your average morning at school, until they heard a knock on the door. Everybody watched a boy dressed in black walked up to the teacher, than said something and handed him a note. The teacher turned to the class. "Ok class, it seems that you have a new student to irritate." He looked back at the boy again "Well son introduce yourself."  
  
"Hi, everybody my name is Caine Wolravion, I do some martial arts and have a small obsession with wolves." He looked at the class with a small smirk "Oh yeah, before I forget you leave me alone, and I leave you in one piece."  
  
"Humph, who does this guy think he is?" whispered Sharpener under his breath.  
  
"Just a person who has a very good hearing and if you want to keep all your limbs Blondie you leave me alone." After this being sad Sharpener immediately paled. "A hmm, Mr. Caine there will be no threatening in my class, so please take a seat somewhere."  
  
"Yes sire"  
  
He walked towards an empty seat that was between Chindra and Sharaki. Ignoring the calls and the looks he got from the rest of the class. When he finally sat down the girl right of him began to talk to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chindra, next to you is my best friend Sharaki, and my twin brother in front of you, to the right of him sits Videl, and to the left Eraser and next to Videl sits Sharpener."  
  
"Well hi Chindra, Sharaki, Gohan, Videl, Eraser and lets not forget Blondie." He said smirking.  
  
"Could you be quiet and pay attention." Said Mr. Rogen.  
  
So rest only said all hi and Sharpener ignored him and continued with what they where doing.  
  
After 20 very boring minutes the bell rang. Everybody began to pack there  
  
"Well class seeing that you are free now, I must remind you to be at 8.30 tomorrow in front of the school." Said Mr. Rogen "if your to late you miss the bus, well have a nice week"  
  
After that being said everybody left.  
  
[A/N] Well this is my first dbz fic so don't be to cruel. Ideas, opinions are always welcome. Here is some info about the new characters. Chindra: Gohan's twin sister, looks like a female version of him with Chichi's mood swings. Sharaki is Vegeta's daughter, see her as a female version of him only a few inch's taller. Cain has the same hairstyle as Wolverine with a silver V-shape that starts from the middle to the tips of his hair, 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.

The next morning at 8.20 most of the students where standing in front of the school, waiting for the bus to leave.

Almost the entire class was fancy dressed, because when do you visit a very rich and famous person, with the exception of three people. Gohan, Chindra and Sharaki. A little description here:

Gohan's wearing a pair of black sneaker, black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket.

Schindra's wearing a pair of knee high blue boots a white dress with a white t-shirt and blue jacket, this is all finished by a blue ribbon in her hair.

Sharaki's wearing a pair of black knee high boots a black dress with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

Five minutes later Videl came running towards the group wearing here good clothing. She looked liked she had very little sleep.

"Morning guy's" said a very sleepy Videl to the group, Erase was the first one to ask her what happened.

"Wow Vi, you look really tired, care to tell what happened?" asked Erase.

The rest of the group (Gohan, Sharpener, Chindra, Sharaki) gathered around Videl and waited for her to speak.

"Well if you are quiet I will tell you," said a tired Videl "it began all began this morning."

_----Flashback----_

_Its one in the morning and all is quiet in Satan Mansion, except for the wrist communicator that went off. _

"_Videl, wake up we need your help right about now." yelled the chief over the communicator._

_After a few seconds of yelling Videl finally woke up. _

"_Uh, chief do you know what time it is?" asked a very sleepy Videl._

"_Well sorry videl, but we really need your help, were at the intersection Jackson street and Valentine street, come as.... Holy shit, everybody duck." _

_The last thing she heard over the communicator was a loud bang after that there was only static._

_The bang startled her and she jumped out of bed and dressed as fast as she could and bolted out of the mansion towards the disturbance._

_After a few minutes she reached the scene. She was terrified with what she saw: smashed up cars, broken store windows, bent streetlights and a lot of claw marks._

_Finally she saw the police, most of them where hiding behind their cars and a couple of them where trying to get their colleges free from the car that got impaled by a station car._

_She run over to the chief and asked him what or who did this, the only thing the terrified man could do was pointing a direction. When she looked in that direction, she almost fainted with what she saw. _

_Two heavy damaged wolf-like humanoids fighting against each other. A/N: for those who saw the film "Van Helsing" know what I mean with wolf-like humanoids_

_One was totally covered in black fur with a silver V-shape on it head and wore a silver necklace with a white wolfs head medallion on it. He had a lot of cuts over his body and one large gash over his left eye. _

_The other had brown/gray fur and wore also a silver necklace but with a black wolfs head medallion on it. He also had a lot of cuts and wounds but a lot more than the black one._

_30 minutes, 3 thrashed shops and 5 totaled cars later the fight seemed at the end with the brown/gray wolf as winner. He was standing over the black one and was preparing to give him the final blow. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl stopped speaking because she saw that Caine had arrived. He looked like he was hit by a truck and that ran him over ten times. His left arm was in a cast, the left side of his face was covered in band-aid and his right eye had a looked that said "talk-to-me-and-die", he walked to a shadowed area of the parking area and waited for the bus to arrive. What startled her where the specific injuries that Caine had and something she just noticed was that he had the same hair color combo as black.

For some reason Caine knew she was staring at him, so he gave here a glare that said that is she would speak of it or continued staring that her life would become very short.

"Ey, Vi why did you stop.'' Asked Erase wondering why her friend stopped telling her interesting tale.

"Uh, nothing just thought I saw something." Said Videl and she went on with her story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just seconds before the large claw of the brown/gray would hit black, black grabbed his opponents and pulled him closer to him and during that short fall, he broke his opponent's neck in one swift motion._

_They lay still for 5 minutes when black pushed brown/gray's lifeless body of him. He stretched a bit and howled very loud. While he was howling two black helicopters and several black without license plate vans rushed to the seen. Out of the helicopters and vans came men dressed in black army clothes with a gray wolf head sown on their left shoulder._

_The men removed all the blood from the scene, they did it such a speed and efficiency that it looked like a planned military operation. The body of the brown/gray was thrown in one of the vans. The black one received medical attention and was also put in one of the helicopters and toke off. After 5 minutes every thing cleaned up and the soldiers rushed back to the vehicles and they disappeared just as fast as they came. _

_Videl and the police force just stud there while this was happening not having a clue of what has happened and is happening._

_----End flashback----_

"And that is what has happened" said Videl after she was finished with here story, seeing that the bus entered the school parking lot. "Wow, Vi did that really happened last night." Asked a slightly shocked Erase.

Every one entered bus and toke a seat Caine took a seat in one of the back corners of the bus and slept the whole bus trip. Nothing interesting happened during the trip. After 40 min they finally reached their destination Capsule Corporation.

The bus stopped in the parking lot of capsule corp. The student exited and waited on the front lawn to be let in. After they heard a voice over the com. "Weakling humans, bow for the Prince of the Saiyans or fear me wrath." Nobody move and where curios who said that with three exceptions. "Nobody moves, well it's your funeral, brat open the door." The door opened with a slight hissing sound. Behind it stood his hands palms open and pointing towards the students, suddenly he yelled "Final Flash."

A/N

Well here is the new chapter hoped you all liked it. But right now I don't know how to go on. If some of you have ideas about parings, returning villains and such, they would be really welcome. Also, if I made mistakes in my spelling or word use please say it, my English is not my best language.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ or its chars, only own: Caine, Sharaki, Chindra.

The door opened with a slight hissing sound. Behind it stood Vegeta with his hand palms open and pointing towards the students, suddenly he yelled "Final Flash."

The entire class with exception of Gohan, Caine, Chindra and Sharaki crawled together in fear of what the mad man (Vegeta) would do next. But instead of a big bang that you're normally used to, two German shepherds came through the door barking and growling they charged the class showing the intent to tear everybody apart.

"Be quiet you two and SIT, you're giving me a splitting head ache."

The dogs immediately stopped and sat down at Caine's commands. This startled everybody even Vegeta. Caine toke another look with his visible eye at the two dogs, the dogs looked like their time on this world was up.

"So, do you two know Bulma Brief and perhaps where she is?"

The dogs nodded yes with their heads and growled a bit. "So she's in her lab eh." Caine looked at them again and seem to wait for something. "Well are you two waiting for, a invitation or something, go and get her now." With that said the dogs bolted the house in like the devil was behind them.

Caine walked to the closest wall and stood against it, resting.

A minute later they heard someone scream.

"Vegeta, I will take the GR apart piece by piece and you're spending your butt on the couch for the next month IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR DOGS OF ME RIGHT NOW!!"

Couple seconds later they saw a very angry blue haired scientist being dragged through the door by the German shepherds. "Well why didn't you call of your attack dogs?" said Bulma while giving Vegeta a death glare that could rival his own.

"Because I didn't ordered them to get you Woman, he did." Vegeta points to Cain who is resting against a wall eating something. " So stop complaining." The dogs released their hold on Bulma's trousers and walked to Caine who gave them in return a dog treat, after that the dogs went back inside.

It toke Bulma a few second to process this, when she was done she stud up and straightened her working cloths. "Well sincere apologies for my husband and his dogs, " Gives a Vegeta another death glare. " he just has a strange sense of humor." She said with a little smile. "Well if you'll come in we can begin, alright?" She turned around and starts walking inside, the students and the teacher following her. Once they all where inside the large building Bulma turned around and started to talk.

"As most of you'll know I'm Bulma Brief, one of the owners of CC and for the next week you'll see a lot of it and will even help test some of the new products." The class just stared at her while she talked. "I think its best that you first settle in before we begin with the tour, if you'll follow me, than I will show you the sleeping area." With that said she went in to one of the many hallways with the class following her. They walked through the large CC complex until they reached the personal section of CC. After a few minutes Bulma stopped in front of hallway with a lot of doors. "Ok, people some ground rules remember these are for your own safety, one: after lights out stay in your room, two: two people a room no boy/girl mix, three: never try to harm my husbands dogs, whatever they might do. Does everybody understand these rules." Looking at the nodding heads of the students. "Well people choose your roommate and pick a room. Sharaki, Chindra, Gohan you may take your own rooms with someone and Gohan seeing that this class is uneven, can you take 2 guy's with you?" "K, Bulma."

So after a few minutes everyone was set, Videl and Chindra, Erase and Sharaki, and Gohan, Caine and Sharpener in a room. Bulma asked everyone to follow her and the tour started. Bulma lead the class through CC and stopped a couple times to explain some things. The tour went pretty uneventful, because Goten and Trunks where locked into the Gr-room with Vegeta as a precaution.

Even the dinner was semi-peaceful, well if you find the eating of two full blood Saiyans and four half-blood Saiyans peaceful. With as high light a fight between Caine and Vegeta over the last steak. Which Caine eventually won because he had help form the dogs and Bulma, who scold at Vegeta for being nicer to the guests.

After dinner they all went to the in door swimming pool for some fun in the water before going to bed. Some of them where playing water volleyball and others where just swimming around. And Caine just stood on the side looking at them because his doctor said that he should take it easy with his wounds. Some tried to talk to him but that backfired because he just left and went outside for a fresh nose. Halve through the night Bulma signaled that it was bedtime and that they would need their sleep for tomorrow.

When Gohan and Sharpener entered their room they saw that Caine was already sleeping they didn't bother to wake him and went to bed their selves.

Wondering what Bulma was planning for them tomorrow.

A/N

Well my excuse for the long wait, but I had some problems with my writers block.

I have some ideas but I want to know if you like them like the return of a defeated Bad guy but with a little customizing on my part. Or some suggestion of what parings you like to see or not to see. Because I'm out of idea's right now.


End file.
